hot like a smoking gun (back when i was young)
by trainer amarillo
Summary: Collection of Kakayama oneshots.
1. waking up to ash and dust

See now I would apologize for this but I can't bring myself to care enough so here, have some Kakayama porn bye. Story title from Neon Trees "Sins of My Youth", chapter title from Imagine Dragons "Radioactive".

* * *

Early in the morning, Yamato wakes up cold and lonely. He can feel a hand on his waist, but the rest of the body that it's attached to is too far away for him to feel any of its warmth, and the cold of winter outside has wormed its way into their bedroom and between the sheets, so it's cold enough that Yamato is shivering, and the lack of clothes doesn't help much.

He slowly rolls over and then wiggles himself closer to the other body in the bed, wrapping his arms around a naked waist. Skin to skin, the heat hits him almost immediately, and he feels safer than he has for a long time.

There's something incredibly comforting about a lazy morning in bed with someone you love. Kakashi, unsurprisingly, is still completely out, which is nothing new. He takes ages to wake up, and often, even once he's awake, it takes him even longer to be able to form coherent sentences made up of actual words.

But Yamato loves him, for some reason he can't always quite explain or justify. Right now, he loves him because he's warm, and because he's too deeply asleep to care when Yamato wiggles even closer and buries his face into the place where his shoulder meets his neck.

For a while, Yamato just lies there with his eyes closed, feeling the growing warmth in his chest as the heat spreads from Kakashi to himself, feeling the rise and fall of Kakashi's chest, feeling his breath against the top of his head, feeling the beat of Kakashi's heart against his own chest. The only noise in the room is the sound of their breathing and the occasional shifting sound when Yamato moves his legs.

"Mmm…" Kakashi groans as he wakes and starts to roll away, but Yamato grabs his face and turns it back and kisses him slowly. Kakashi, even only half awake, responds almost immediately, pressing his lips back into Yamato's. The pressure of their lips against each other is harder than Yamato had intended, but Kakashi always seems to get more into these things in the morning, and Yamato is more than willing to respond in kind.

After a moment, Yamato pulls back and smiles. "Good morning," he murmurs, and swiftly kisses him again. Kakashi chases after him for another, but Yamato just laughs and pushes him away. "Eager, are we?"

Kakashi has obviously woken up some already, because a moment later he's propped up on one elbow and is pushing Yamato back into the bed. "G'morning to you, too," he murmurs as he leans down to press a kiss to the spot under Yamato's ear.

Yamato is more than content to just let Kakashi pay attention to him for a while, but Kakashi, it seems, is insistent on more. After a few moments, he returns his mouth to Yamato's and kisses him aggressively, and Yamato, though he'd been hoping for something a bit slower, responds in kind. He raises one hand to Kakashi's face, but Kakashi grabs the hand and slowly guides it down his own body until Yamato's fingers brush his dick.

Kakashi is already startlingly hard, considering the fact that they've just woken up, but Yamato is willing to go along with it. He can feel himself getting hard, too – slower though, the tension slowly building in his abdomen. He skims his fingers over the length of Kakashi's dick, and then wraps his hand around the base and gives him a light squeeze. Kakashi almost immediately breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Yamato's while Yamato slowly pumps his hand up and down.

It feels like it only takes a few seconds for Yamato to get Kakashi panting and shaking, and Yamato slowly backs off when he starts to think that Kakashi's going to come. One eye pops open and glares down at Yamato, who just laughs.

"You can't fuck me if you've already come," he reminds Kakashi cheerfully, and he could _swear_ that he sees Kakashi's pupils blow wide at those words. He sits up suddenly and then maneuvers himself around the bed until he's kneeling between Yamato's legs. Yamato lets his knees fall open but Kakashi, instead of going for Yamato's hole, diverts his attention to Yamato's sadly neglected cock, straining against Yamato's stomach. Kakashi grabs it and slowly runs his thumb over the head, and then a moment later he bends and takes it into his mouth.

Yamato, who had been expecting anything but that, throws his head back at the sensation of Kakashi's warm mouth over his dick. Kakashi's tongue presses to all the right places and he bobs his head up and down at just the right speed. He suddenly hollows out his cheeks, and Yamato can't help but led out a moan, one hand flying out to twist through Kakashi's hair.

"Kakashi," Yamato pants out. "Wait, wait, not yet—" Kakashi immediately backs off, leaving Yamato's dick alone for a second, and then quickly leaning up to kiss him. It's a strange sensation – when Kakashi's tongue slips between Yamato's lips and he can taste himself on his partner.

"You ready?" Kakashi murmurs after he breaks the kiss. Yamato nods hurriedly and then throws out a hand, searching the nightstand for wherever they threw the lube last night. When he finally finds it, he presses it into Kakashi's hands. Kakashi kisses him one more time before sitting back and tipping the bottle to squeeze a generous amount over his fingers. When the first finger presses in, Yamato closes his eyes and lets his head fall back while he lets Kakashi slowly open him up.

Kakashi adds a second finger, and then a third soon after. His movements are slow and easy, which is unlike him – Yamato's used to him wanting everything fast and right away, but this is different. There's something softer about this, Yamato thinks, a moment before Kakashi slowly drags his fingers over that perfect spot inside him, and it leaves Yamato shuddering and breathing hard.

Kakashi backs off for a moment to give Yamato a chance to recover, but then a moment later he's back at playing with Yamato from the inside, all while keeping up that slow, easy pace. It's not long before Yamato is trembling and sweating. Kakashi twists his fingers slowly inside of Yamato, and Yamato lets out a long, hard breath as he closes his eyes – and then he feels a hand on his dick, and his eyes fly open as he smacks Kakashi's hand away.

"If you want this to last much longer, you're gonna need to hurry this up a little," Yamato warns him, and Kakashi chuckles. He slowly pulls his fingers out of Yamato, which is almost saddening, but then a moment later he's got his own dick lubed up and resting just at Yamato's entrance. He leans up to kiss Yamato one more time, and then slowly presses in.

It's so much more intimate than all the times before. This is so much more than anything Yamato could have imagined, with how incredibly slowly Kakashi moves inside him. But as soon as he's in all the way, he almost immediately snaps his hips back and they quickly pick up a faster pace. Somehow, though, it still manages to seem just as intimate – as if they're the only two in the entire world right at that moment, and all of Kakashi's attention is on Yamato and Yamato alone in that short time.

More importantly, however, Kakashi seems to have found just the right angle, because with every thrust in and out he somehow manages to brush against Yamato's prostate, and it's leaving him sweaty and shaking and so close to tipping over the edge that he can't believe he hasn't come yet. When he opens his eyes, he can see that Kakashi's sweating too, his face red with exertion and his hair sticking to his forehead. Yamato reaches out and pushes it out of his face, and when Kakashi glances up at him, Yamato can see that his irises have been almost completely eclipsed by his pupils, even the red of his Sharingan nearly gone. He looks completely gone, lost in the moment, and it's the hottest thing that Yamato's ever seen.

He grabs Kakashi by the hair and drags his face down to his own and kisses him roughly, which abruptly changes the angle Kakashi is coming at him from, and suddenly Kakashi isn't just brushing his prostate with every thrust, but full on hitting it, and Yamato's breath hitches as he moans. Yamato reaches down and grabs his own cock, which is already dripping pre-come on his stomach, and starts pumping it in time with Kakashi's movement. It doesn't take long before they're both just at the edge – Yamato can feel himself just about to tip over, and Kakashi's thrusts have started stuttering, like every movement is pushing him closer and closer.

Yamato slides his fingers into Kakashi's hair and murmurs, "Together?" and Kakashi groans quietly in Yamato's ear, which Yamato decides he's going to take as a yes. He speeds up the movement of his hand on his cock, and Kakashi follows suit, pressing into Yamato harder and faster, over and over until Yamato feels something surge up inside him, and then a moment later he's coming, shooting semen all over both of their chests. As it happens, Kakashi groans and Yamato can feel him coming, too, personal and intimate and deep inside of him and Yamato can't imagine any other way he would want it.

Kakashi slips out afterwards, panting hard and hanging over Yamato on his hands and knees. Slowly, Yamato reaches up and pulls him down for another kiss, this one softer and gentler. Kakashi responds easily, and when he pulls away, still panting, Yamato smiles up at him and murmurs, "I love you."

Kakashi's eyes fly open and his face goes red just like when they first started dating. Yamato laughs – he'll never get tired of that. Kakashi is immediately stammering, obviously trying to respond in some way, but Yamato just laughs harder.

"You don't have to say it," he tells Kakashi, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I know."

Kakashi looks immensely relieved, though his face is still red as a tomato, and he finally rolls off of Yamato and collapses onto the bed. Yamato chuckles to himself and brushes Kakashi's hair out of his sweaty face, then snuggles in next to him. Kakashi wraps an arm around him and Yamato rests his head on his shoulder until they drift off again.

As he falls asleep, Yamato can't help but wonder what he would ever do without this, and then decides that he's glad he doesn't have to find out, and then he slowly slips into sleep.


	2. damned if i do

Oral, comeplay. Kind of short WHOOPS but I don't care, here, have this.

* * *

Kakashi's fairly certain he shouldn't be getting so much out of this, and maybe in the morning he'll feel bad about it, but right now nothing else matters. His entire world has been narrowed down to the spot of space and time in which Yamato is on his knees between Kakashi's legs with Kakashi's dick in his mouth, making the most obscene noises ever known to mankind, fully clothed and in his uniform while Kakashi is completely naked, and every single detail of this is _so_ important because Yamato is leaving on a mission soon and Kakashi needs to memorize this down to the most minute element so that when he recalls it later with his hand on his cock he won't forget any of it.

This feels _incredible_ – Yamato knows all of his buttons by now, and his tongue is pressing every single one, humming as his lips hover just below the edge of the head of Kakashi's dick, ever so slightly running his teeth over that edge, pressing his tongue against the slit, and Kakashi grips the armrests of the chair he's in and tries hard not to buck his hips into Yamato's mouth, not wanting to hurt him.

Yamato, however, seems to know exactly what it is that Kakashi wants, because in the next instant he's taken Kakashi almost all the way in, his nose buried in Kakashi's pubic hair and his lips wrapped around the very base. He moans and swallows, and the feeling of it all around him strips the last of Kakashi's resolve away as his back arches and his hips snap towards Yamato's face. Yamato chokes, but even that feels perfect, and Kakashi feels awful for it, but at the same time the obscene little moan that Yamato lets out the moment he has air again makes him think that maybe it's not as bad as he thought.

Kakashi reaches out and puts a hand in Yamato's hair, though he has to restrain himself from pushing his head down further onto Kakashi's dick. Yamato's hair is short and coarse but it's also the perfect length for Kakashi to run his fingers through, which is all he can do to distract himself enough to make this last just that little bit longer, because right now he wishes that this would never end.

Yamato takes him deep again two or three times, moaning throughout the whole thing as if having Kakashi's dick in his mouth is the best thing he could imagine (which it certainly is for Kakashi, but he figures Yamato must have a slightly different perspective on it). The tension builds in Kakashi's stomach, mounting higher and higher until, just as Kakashi is certain he's about to tip over, Yamato pulls off with a popping noise and looks up at Kakashi through long eyelashes. His lips are bright red and his cheeks are flushed, his hair mussed from Kakashi's fingers and his pupils blown wide. Kakashi can barely look at him – it's obscene, how beautiful he looks right now.

Then Yamato wraps a hand around Kakashi's dick and starts to pump. He mouths at the base of it, draws his tongue over the head in long, flat strokes, and then backs off and just plays with his hand. Kakashi is openly moaning now, unable to keep the sound inside his mouth as Yamato brings him closer and closer. He grips tight to the armrest with the hand that isn't in Yamato's hair and then—

He comes hard – harder than he has in a while – and the relief of it, the spectacular moment of orgasm, is so completely perfect that he would never believe it had happened if he hadn't experienced it himself. He's left breathing hard, panting even, and his grip on the armrest doesn't relax for a long time. He just lays there, eyes closed, one hand still pushing fingers through Yamato's hair, and tries to catch his breath.

Finally, though, the sound of a zipper catches his attention, and when he finally opens his eyes, he's met with a scene that's so much more obscene than anything else that they've done yet. Yamato is half bent over his own cock, holding it tightly in his hand as he jacks himself off – but that's not the part that really sticks out. What makes the scene all the more appealing is the fact that Yamato's face is covered in Kakashi's come – that he's jacking himself off while Kakashi's come drips down onto his dick, and Kakashi can't believe how incredible of a sight that is.

Biting down hard on his lip, Yamato reaches blindly with the hand that isn't wrapped around his own dick to try to find the box of tissues, which Kakashi hurriedly hands to him and Yamato gratefully takes with just a quiet moan of thanks before he returns to his work. Then, finally, after what seems like ages, he comes with a groan and his head slumps forward onto Kakashi's knee while he rides out his orgasm.

After Yamato comes, they're both silent, no noise except the sound of them both breathing hard while they recover. Kakashi still has his hand in Yamato's hair, and he rubs gentle circles into his scalp while they sit there.

Yamato looks up at Kakashi after a while and smiles, and Kakashi would swear that if he was a teenager, the response to seeing Yamato with Kakashi's come still all over his face would be instantaneous. But he's older now, and things don't happen that face, so he just gently tugs on Yamato's hair and murmurs, "Come here and let me clean that up."

Yamato gets up on his knees and Kakashi leans forward, taking his face between his hands and leaning forward to kiss him. The kiss is soft and gentle, but there's also the bitter, salty taste of Kakashi on Yamato's lips. He holds Yamato's face very carefully between his hands as he licks the taste of himself away from Yamato's lips, his chin, his forehead and cheeks, the small speck on the side of his nose underneath his right eye. It tastes strange and off but Kakashi erases all of it from Yamato's face, and afterwards he kisses Yamato again and obviously he must have done something right during all this time of doing nothing, because Yamato slides a hand into his hair and pulls him deeper into the kiss.

They break it silently, and then they just sit there for a while, foreheads pressed against each other and breathing each other's breath.


End file.
